


Right back at it again

by jaySPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, SPN - Freeform, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaySPN/pseuds/jaySPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and dean have been reunited and are fighting over how best to handle their hunt for gadreel when an unlikely ally offers his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right back at it again

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his chair “look Dean, it’s been 3 weeks and we’ve got bupkis , if you have a better plan I’m all ears” he said sounding exasperated. Dean stood up and rubbed his temple before clenching his fist and placing it on the table “we’re not going after Gadreel half cocked, you saw how long it took Cas to heal you last time you really want to go another round with him this soon? I have enough blood on my hands Sammy.. I’m not having yours too” he said looking pained as he sat down and popped open another bottle of beer “I may have the answer to your problem boys” said a voice in the distance, Dean stood up and spun around quickly placing the beer bottle down before yanking the knife from his waistband brandishing it at Crowley who was now standing in front of him “I’ve told you twice now that I’ll kill you if I ever see you again, you just don’t take a hint do you?” Crowley smirked “now now Dean, there is no reason to be get your underwear all bunched up, we’re all on the same side here” “screw you” Dean spat still with blade pointed at him.

“What do you want crowley? What could you possibly have that is going to help us?” “Well I’m glad you asked moose, see I have it on good authority that our dear friend and original sucker gadreel is holed up in a cabin in Minnesota.. never had him down as the vacation in the wilderness type, oh and also he’s not alone” “well who’s with him?” Dean interjected “so now you’re interested?” Crowley teased “The giant pain in both our sides.. “ “Metatron” Sam finished the demons thought “ding ding ding, round of applause for the moose” Dean looked alarmed, “we gotta call Cas now” “I agree” Sam said, “if you’re calling your angel I’m outta here, I’ve had enough trouble for one day” Crowley said as he readied his fingers to snap before Dean yelled “hey hey hey! You’re coming with us, even though you’re one of the least trust worthy people in our lives you’re in this fight now too like it or not so learn to play nice or I’ll follow through on that threat” he said as he pointed the blade at him again “will you please put that thing away before I burn it out of your hand?” Crowley declared nonchalantly, Dean visibly irritated returned the knife to his waistband before closing his eyes and praying to Cas.

“Hey buddy, ehhh we’ve got a lead and we think it might have to do with the spell and metaa..” before he even finished the word he heard the familiar gust that usually followed Castiel’s arrival “where is Metatron?” he said gruffly “well nice to see you too Cas, you’re looking well” he said eyeing the angel up and down “we don’t have time for this Dean, it’s war out there, they’re slaughtering each other, now have you located Metatron?” Dean cleared his throat “well not exactly, Crowley located..” Cas marched over to him and stood inches from his face “I swear if this is another trick or scheme I’ll be the one to bury you” Crowley interjected “see I told you this was a bad idea he won’t listen to reason, I hate Metatron as much as you do so stop being a racist” Cas sighed “where is he?” Sam piped up “Minnesota, out in the backwoods somewhere laying low supposedly with Gadreel” Sam walked out of the room to reappear soon after with their trusty duffel bag now loaded with every angel blade they had and the usual small arsenal of guns for what use that was going to do against a wannabe god and his second in command.

“Yno Cas” Dean said as he turned to the now impatient looking angel “if we gank Metatron there is no saying it’s going to alter or reverse the spell, the angels might all still be trapped here, we got no prophet after Kevin.. “he gulped and continued “to dechiper the tablets to reopen heaven, are you sure this is what you want to do? Cos your.. our quests for revenge have a tendency to not end well” “Dean” Cas pleaded “I don’t want revenge, I want to right my wrong, isn’t that what you said being human was all about Sam?” he said as he looked towards Sam who stammered “well yeah I did but..” “Cas buddy, I get it. If anyone gets it, I do, It was me that started this whole Gadreel mess in the first place and I nearly lost Sam.. don’t make me lose you too” Cas looked away for a moment before locking eyes with Dean “I understand how you feel, maybe for the first time really, but we have no other choice, Metatron must pay for what he did to our kind, his own kind..” he trailed off, Crowley said “well this has been enlightening now that brokeback mountain has finished can we please go get them?” Dean rolled his eyes “ok everyone into the car, Crowley, Cas, in the back, first person to bitch about the music or my driving is walking to Minnesota, are we clear?”


End file.
